yourfavoritemartianrwjfandomcom-20200213-history
Benatar
Description Benatar is the guitar/keytarist, pianist, and main vocalist of Your Favorite Martian. Despite being a member of a rock band, Benatar dresses up in a formal attire. He wears a white buttoned shirt emblazoned with his trademark red tie, and a blue suit jacket over it with the sleeves rolled up. He also wears black demin jeans and plain white shoes. He is portrayed to be tall, confirmed to be 6'0 by RayWilliamJohnson. His blond hair is shown to be long and combed to one side with his eyes hidden from plain sight. He is the most liked your favorite martian band member out of the band. Songs Featured * My Balls (debut) * Zombie Love Song * Bottles of Beer * Club Villain * The Stereotypes Song * Mr. DoucheBag * Grandma Got a Facebook (singing debut) * Tig Ol' Bitties (his eyes debut) * Fight to Win * 8-Bit World * Puppet Break-Up (as a puppet) * Whip Yo' Kids * Booty Store * Nerd Rage * Epileptic Techno * Dookie Fresh * Santa Hates Poor Kids * Shitty G * Friend Zone * She Looks Like Sex (Remix) * We Like Them Girls (as a lego) * Alien * White Boy Wasted * Complicated * Take Over The World * Text Me Back * Jupiter (lead singer) * Just a Friend * Somebody That I Used To Know * Fight For You Right * Love the Way You Lie * Road Rage * My Balls (alt rock cover) * Alien (Unplugged) * Jump Around * Bartender song (Rehab cover) * High Voltage (as a cyborg) * BOOM HEADSHOT Instruments played #Guitar #Keytar #Grand piano #Vocals Trivia *One of Benatar's eyes are shown in Tig Ol' Bitties, however, this is so far the only video that even one of Benatar's eyes are ever shown. *His speaking voice very high high, with a British accent. His singing voice is much deeper than his speaking one. In "Road Rage", he did a heavy-metal voice on apart of it after the bridge, 'Hey, man, why you goin' so slow? The thing you oughta know is I'm the king of the road. Why you goin' so fast? Givin' the middle finger to the people you past. Now, I'm followin' you back to your home. 'Cuz I've got that road rage!". This "metal voice" was the deepest he's ever sounded, especially since Benatar used a cool, calming, slower, softer way of singing (kind of speaking like) on the bridge. (This calm, soft way of singing was also used in "White Boy Wasted" when Benatar was 'bridging' of the chorus, "Oh, it's the weekend! And you know what that means...Oh, it means it's mean to party!..It's time to party..."). *He usually carries his keytar everywhere he goes. *DeeJay and Benatar's full names/surnames are unknown. *Benatar is 6'0, according to an official shirt in Ray's website. *According to TV Tropes, Benatar went from being the band's silent guitarist/keytarist to being Puff's second singer. *In the songs is Benatar voiced by Jesse Cale (McSwagger), but in the series by Ray. *DeeJay is the only one in the series so far who hasn't expressed how he feels about Benatar, as Axel appears to hate him and Puff (as stated above) thinks he has no talent, doesn't deserve to be a legend and that he's wack. *Benatar plays piano as seen in Complicated, Text Me Back, My Balls (alt rock cover), Alien (Unplugged) and Bartender Song (Rehab cover). *Benatar's keytar used to look like a traditional bright red keytar, his current keytar has a maplewood guitar neck with an Ibanez guitar headstock and a dark red keyboard on the opposite end of it opposed to a normal keytar's keyboard being on the interior whereas his current on has the keyboard on the opposite end. *The guitar Benatar uses has changed as well. In the old animation he used a blue fender Stratocaster. In the new animation he uses a dark-grey guitar that resembles that of a Gibson SG with a flat bottom, Ebony neck, and custom Headstock. **Oddly enough, the current guitar Benatar uses, how said in YFMTS episode 4, belongs to Axel, why he doesn't use his Stratocaster is unknown. *He sings lead in Jupiter for the entire song, this is the first time Benatar has sung lead for a whole song. *Benatar is the only one who changed his haircut when YFM updated to the new animation style. This is likely to show disparity between him and Axel, as they had the same haircut in the old animation. * In Friend Zone his name was spelt as "Benetar" *He also seems to have a very wide-ranged vocabulary, using words such as pyrotechnics and autoerotic asphyxiation. *In Mr. DoucheBag he seems to be wearing black gloves. *Benatar is a Christian, as seen in "Friend Zone". *Benatar has only sworn in "Shitty G" and "Mr. DoucheBag". Other than that, he has never sworn. (Except for sort of 'balls' in the alternate rock cover, and 'middle finger' in 'Shitty G' and 'Road Rage' music video). He would of 'tenchinally' sworn even he's ever said, 'Bloody' (a British/Australian curse word), but he never has. He has also never used the phrase 'What the deuce?' which would of also kind of made him have cursed if he'd ever has said it. *The first song Benatar ever sung a verse to is Grandma Got A Facebook (chorus). *Benatar wears a different version of his basic outfit with instead of a sleeves-rolled-up, long-sleeved dark navy-blue jacket with a white undershirt and long red tie, he instead wears a plain, casual, short-sleeved, dark navy-blue tee shirt with a red number 1 sign on it (Version of his suit jacket color and tie of colors). *What's an error is that in "Grandma Got a Facebook", in the chorus he uses the phrase "pants", while in reality British people say 'trousers' which is the original name for the garments (Except that in England, when they say 'pants' it means 'underwear'). *He had sort of a "guitar fail" of having it attached to his waist while he was holding the microphone in "Mr. Douchebag". *Benatar is the fairest/palest flesh tone of the group. *He got a guitar solo in "Looks Like Sex Remix". *Even though he's British, which most of the English tend to be very intelligent, Benatar appears to be not so bright, as shown in the 10th episode "What does it mean?", and by in #7, "That goes in your mouth?" (Meaning Puff probably put it in Benatar's butthole instead), and also "Good luck" at the very end in "BOOM HEADSHOT". *Benatar's romance status(es) are unknown; except for the soft-light-cottoncandy-pink-haired, headbanded girl in "Friend Zone", when he wanted to get into a stronger relationship with her. (Although she was already dating "Mr. Douchebag"/Brock). Brock also stole his flowers from him to take her away from him on Benatar's and her "dining date" together. Because of the "I miss you! <3 YOUR BFF BENATAR" he seemed kind of atttached (or stronger, obsessed) with her (probably because she refused to be 'more than friends' with him). And by Puff's rappping and the 'screen-shots', she sort of treated Benatar as her 'girlfriend', with making him shop for shoes for her and watch "Sex and City" with her. Brock also took a girl from 'Wilton' (the nerd) in 'Just a Friend' cover. Category:Band